bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Toru Hagakure/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Battle Trial Arc She is partnered with Mashirao Ojiro as they faced Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji’s team. Shoto used his ice powers to freeze Mashirao's feet, preventing him from moving and leaving many ice shards to prevent her from helping or attacking which caused them to lose. U.S.J. Arc Toru is warped by Kurogiri to the landslide zone of the USJ along with Shoto; however, Shoto defeats all the villains by himself. Afterwards, she is seen with her class after the League of Villains is defeated. She talks to Mashirao about Shoto's incredible strength, being unaware that he had no idea she was even present and worrying that he could have possibly frozen her by accident. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Toru places 38th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Cavalry Battle. She then teams up with Rikido Sato, Kyoka Jiro and Koji Koda, and she removes her jacket during the event. Without her team noticing, her bandana is stolen by Neito Monoma. Toru and her team fail to qualify for the next event after the Cavalry Battle ends. After Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Toru and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheerleading outfits. However, as Toru and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. Toru optimistically says that they should do it until the next event begins since they have time and being stressed about it would be tiresome. She then starts cheering, leading to Tsuyu to comment that she likes cheerleading. During the recreational events, Toru is seen continuing to cheerlead. Toru along with her class watches the closing ceremony of the U.A. Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the U.A. Sports Festival, Toru is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on hero names. Toru writes down and shows her classmates her hero name: Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl. After Class 1-A is finished formulating their hero names, Toru is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that she wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Toru is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the workplace of her choice by train. The workplace training ends and Toru returns to U.A. After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Toru is in the girls' locker room changing into her school uniform. Toru thanks Kyoka for stopping Minoru from peeking on them. Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Toru sits in the lunchroom at a table with Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Shoto, Ochaco Uraraka, and Tsuyu Asui where they discuss what the exercise test will be. On the day of the exercise test, Nezu reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test. Toru is paired with Mezo and they must face Snipe in their test exercise. Mezo, Toru, and Snipe arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Snipe explains the 30-minute test; Mezo and Toru must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. During their battle, Snipe corners Toru and Mezo behind stone pillars. Mezo runs out to distract Snipe, and the teacher shoots at his feet before warning him not to be hasty. Suddenly Toru handcuffs Snipe, taking him by surprise. His initial reaction causes him to accidentally touch her chest with his elbow. Annoyed, Toru accuses Snipe of being a pervert, and he frantically apologizes, stating that it was an accident. After a difficult battle against Snipe, Mezo along with Toru pass the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Toru learns that she passed the written test and will go with her classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. The class sees that there are many items on the list that they don't have. Toru suggests that Class 1-A go shopping together in order to get the items they need for the boot camp. The next day, Toru along with most of her classmates go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping center, Toru mentions that she needs to buy new shoes. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Prior to arriving to I-Island, Momo tells Toru and the other girls after school she has two extra invites to the I-Island Expo Preview. After a game of 5-way rock paper scissors, it’s decided that Ochaco and Kyoka will attend, leaving Toru distraught. Momo recalls this when Izuku asks why aren't the girls with them at the I-Island Cafe. After the I-Island system is hijacked, Mina, Toru, and Tsuyu stay in their hotel room to follow the emergency protocol. Minutes later, Tsuyu and Mina discover that the phone service, internet and TV channels aren’t working. Toru says that they’re "roughing it ladies," and suggests that they play some games instead. Toru hangs out with the rest of her class after the I-Island Expo opens up. Forest Training Camp Arc Due to the shopping center incident, Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. That day, they are informed that the new destination will be a mountainous region, owned by the professional Hero Team, the Wild, Wild Pussycats, where they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. Toru trains together with Mezo to increase the strength of both their Quirk by having Mezo quickly create multiple Dupli-Arms to look for Toru while she uses her invisibility to further hide her presence. During the night of the third day, Toru along with Kyoka, participates in the Test of Courage exercise, where Class 1-B members try to scares Class 1-A's using their Quirks. However, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. Toru and Kyoka are unconscious when breathing the gas. Momo Yaoyorozu runs into Yuga Aoyama and asks him to take the unconscious Kyoka and Toru back to the facility. Near the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point, Yuga hides behind a bush along with Kyoka and Toru. While following Momo's instructions, he meets Villains Dabi and Twice, but fortunately they do not see him. After capturing Katsuki Bakugo, the villains escape from the place. Toru is one of the fifteen people who have to be hospitalized because of the gas, remaining unconscious for days in the hospital. When she wakes up, what happened during the last days is explained to her. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Due to the attack of the villains, and after Katsuki's rescue and All Might retirement, the U.A. decides, as a security measure, to build the Heights Alliance, a group of buildings inside the campus, where the students reside. Days before, Toru had managed to convince her parents to let her stay in the U.A. and settles in his new residence. When Class 1-A is introduced to their dorms, Shota Aizawa states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Before they can enter, Shota reads the riot act against five of them for participating in the Katsuki’s rescue, breaking the rules in the process, and the others who did nothing to stop them from doing it. Shota also says that, stating that aside from Katsuki, Toru and Kyoka (the first for being kidnapped and the other two for being unconscious in the hospital when everything happened), he would have expelled all of them for their actions, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement. After this, he allows students to enter their new home. Toru and the other students explore the dorms. Later that night, after everyone arranged their luggage in their respective bedrooms, the girls of Class 1-A suggest a room showcasing competition. After checking the boys 'room, it's time to check the girls' room. Toru's room is considered ladylike by everyone; however, Minoru takes the opportunity to try and go through Toru's drawers, leading to him being chastised by her. Back in the common space on the first floor, Toru votes Rikido Sato the winner, solely because of his cake. The next day, Class 1-A begin their school life anew. In Class 1-A's room, Shota Aizawa mentions that their first objective will be earning their "Provisional Hero Licenses". To prepare for the Provincial Hero License exam, Class 1-A students will create at least two signature Super Moves that they will use in combat, with his help and that of Cementoss, Ectoplasm, and Midnight . Until the Provisional Hero License Exam arrives, Toru trains hard with his classmates to strengthen his Quirk and develop new skills. The day of the License Exam, Class 1-A goes to the place where the tests will take place and here they meet other students from different schools, like Shiketsu High School and Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Later, the organizer of the exam explains to all the participants the rules of the first test, giving all the targets and informs the students that they will have to insert particular balls in the opponents' targets in order to qualify. Those whose targets have been hit by the balls are disqualified. Participants need to eliminate two students to move on to the next phase of the exam. When the first trial begins, all the opposing students are thrown against the students of the U.A., who find themselves having to defend themselves against a large number of attacks; Kyoka deflects balls coming from the subsoil with her new special move Heartbeat Fuzz. However, a boy from Ketsubutsu uses his Quirk to divides the U.A. students. Toru manages to group up with Mashirao, Minoru and Mina. Thanks to Yuga, who fires his laser into the sky, Toru regroups with the rest of their classmates who have not passed the exam yet. Class 1-A collaborate together to defeat the rivals and pass the first round. Toru uses the Super Move she developed during training Light Refraction. With this super move, she emanates from her body a bright light that illuminates the area and distracts the examinees which prevents them from counter-attacking. Using the light as a distraction, Mashirao and Toru both successfully knock two applicants each after one another. One by one, all Class 1-A members manage to eliminate the other examinees and successfully pass the first phase of the exams. While she waits in the refreshment area, the qualifiers are informed of the imminent start of the second part of the exam, in which the students will have to save the largest number of fake victims in a given period of time. Toru, heads to the river area with Shoto and Tsuyu to help victims until the exam ends. The results of the Provisional Hero License Exam are presented on the screen, and Toru is one of the students who passes the exam, receiving her Provisional Hero License. Shie Hassaikai Arc After the opening ceremony, at classes, Shota talks about Hero Work-Studies, hero activities done off campus. Three days later, Shota introduces to Class 1-A to the people who will teach them about Hero Work-Studies: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado, better known as The Big 3. Despite they reputation as the best candidates for heroes of the U.A., they are actually all a bunch of easygoing eccentrics. Class 1-A get confused when Mirio Togata challenges them all to a fight. At Gym Gamma, Mirio tells Class 1-A to attack him whenever and wherever they want. Despite their abilities and to outnumber him, Mirio completely wiping the floor with Class A without breaking a sweat, thanks to his Quirk Permeation. While Class 1-A recovers from their defeat, Mirio asks them if they think his Quirk is strong, and Toru, with Hanta and Mina, replies that his Quirk is too strong. Mirio explains how his Quirk works and advises class 1-A to participate in the Hero Work-Studies, as it will help them improve their career to be heroes, just as it helped him become one of the best students in the U.A. Weeks later, after the police raid at the base of Shie Hassaikai, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu return to their dormitories at the school, where Hanta, along the entirety of Class 1-A, is checking to make sure his classmates are doing okay, after their mission. Toru hugs Ochaco and Tsuyu after checking that they are fine. U.A. School Festival Arc On the appointed day, everyone is preparing for the performance but Hanta get concerned at Izuku's absence. He had gone out to buy that morning and he has not returned yet. Fortunately, Izuku arrives in time for the Class 1-A performance, which ends up being a huge success. Days later, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. All the students give their idea about what they should do for the festival, but they do not reach an agreement. Later at Heights Alliance, the entire Class 1-A decides that their school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Class A-1 students are divided into three groups, Band team, Dance team and Staging team, Toru is part of the Dance Team. Until the festival, the dance team constantly practices the choreography that Mina creates. On the appointed day, the performance of Class 1-A ends up being a huge success Pro Hero Arc As November comes to a close, the Wild Wild Pussycats pay a visit to Class 1-A to celebrate Ragdoll's reinstatement. U.A. School Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Class 1-A along with Toru choose to make a band and dance performance for the U.A. School Festival. When Katsuki agrees to help with the band and dance performance, Toru is filled with excitement. Joint Training Arc Shota Aizawa and Vlad King hold a Joint Training Battle between their classes during the early days of winter. Each class chooses lots to split into five teams of four. Toru is placed in a team with Momo, Fumikage and Yuga to compete against Kinoko Komori, Itsuka Kendo, Shihai Kuroiro, and Manga Fukidashi in the second round of match-ups. After the round begins, Toru's team falls into a trap of Shihai, who after possessing Black Shadow and manipulating the beast into striking its master, he sneakily takes Yuga away, but Fumikage with Black Fallen Angel soars past Shihai and rescues Yuga from him. Momo orders Yuga to use his Navel Laser Buffet to warps the shape of the shadows, expelling Shihai from his hiding place. Toru goes to capture Shihai but at that moment Kinoko uses her Quirk to cover everything in Mushrooms, as well as grow on Class 1-A members. This is a big problem for Toru, because the mushrooms make her silhouette visible, counteracting her invisibility. With Kinoko's part of the plan now in action, Momo yells out to her 1-A team to keep calm and regroup, but Manga uses his Quirk Comic to spawns giant text that separates Momo from her team, and then he utters the word "humidity" to boosts the growth of Kinoko's mushrooms even further. Shihai moves through the shadows of the mushrooms and takes Yuga again. Fumikage tries to pursue but Manga knocks him down with text bullets. He recovers and is shocked to find Invisible Girl covered in mushrooms. They hears a cannon shot and notices Yaoyorozu's Lucky Bag flying over the wall created by Manga. Fumikage grabs Toru and flies up to the bag. Inside he finds ethanol to get rid of the mushrooms and infrared goggles. By the design of the glasses, Toru deduces that they are for Tokoyami. After getting rid of the mushrooms with ethanol, Fumikage takes care of Shihai and Komori, while Toru goes out to look for Manga. She locates Manga and attacks him, being able to land multiple hits without issue due to her invisibility. When he is about to defeat him, Kendo appears and captures her in her giant grip. Kendo had managed to get to her position despite having Momo and a gigantic cannon tied to her. Fumikage is also defeated when Kinoko grow mushrooms in his windpipe. Class 1-B comes out victorious with a 4-0 in the end of the second round of match-ups. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis